


she's gonna be an angel, just you wait and see when it turns out she's a devil in between the sheets

by unsp00kable



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Deepthroating, Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), nanny kink, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: They’d let loose, drinking gallons of alcohol for hours on end. When they ran out Crowley thought it was a good place to end the night and sobered up. However, Aziraphale had other plans, rathering to keep the alcohol coursing through his veins feeling light as a feather.He kissed and sucked up the column of Crowley’s neck, giggling as the demon bared his teeth and growled when he tried to climb into his lap at a stop light.“Aziraphale, you idiot, I’m trying to drive!”“You’re great at multitasking Crowley- or should I start calling you Anthony ...or even …Nanny?”





	she's gonna be an angel, just you wait and see when it turns out she's a devil in between the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in this fandom and I just wanna say I love these two sm 🥺
> 
> Title taken from Harry Style’s Only Angel

There’s a certain feeling you get at the end of a good night out when your body is loose with alcohol, your face won’t quit smiling, and  _ everything  _ is miraculously floating. This feeling is dangerous. It can make you do ridiculous things like run ass naked through the bar or into your “best friend's” bed. 

Aziraphale, thank God, did the latter. 

Crowley tried to keep him upright as he soberly drove the pair to his place which he had slowly starting to think of as  _ their  _ place. 

They’d let loose, drinking gallons of alcohol for hours on end. When they ran out Crowley thought it was a good place to end the night and sobered up. However, Aziraphale had other plans, rathering to keep the alcohol coursing through his veins feeling light as a feather. 

He kissed and sucked up the column of Crowley’s neck, giggling as the demon bared his teeth and growled when he tried to climb into his lap at a stop light. 

“Aziraphale, you idiot, I’m trying to drive!” 

“You’re great at multitasking Crowley- or should I start calling you Anthony ...or even … _ Nanny?”  _

Crowley slammed on the brakes, mentally apologizing to his newly resurrected Bentley as the tires squealed. He slowly slid his shades off of his face as he turned and looked at Aziraphale’s face that was a lovely shade of pink. 

The other man smiled and giggled some more, raising his eyebrows and placing a hand over his own mouth, “oh bugger, didn’t mean to say  _ that  _ out loud.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. His brain had stopped working. 

“Alright, into the back seat you go,” Crowley came around to Aziraphale’s side of the car to help him into the back seat where he will  _ hopefully  _ be able to settle down. Crowley wasn’t sure he could handle a drunk Aziraphale when confined to the inside of his car, much less his flat, or even worse; his bedroom. It was already taking all of his willpower to not just jump in the backseat-

Crowley closed the door promptly before Aziraphale got any more ideas either or give him  _ those  _ eyes. 

Starting on the road again Crowley thought to himself,  _ honestly sometimes he’s so bloody tempting I ought to think there’s more demon in him than me.  _

By the time they’d arrived to his flat Crowley had a sleeping angel in his back seat. He opened the passenger side door and just looked at the man who has made him fonder than what’s legal for someone like Crowley. 

His curls had loosened with his inhibitions throughout the night, cheeks still flushed. The demon hated to have to move him from where he had balled up Crowley’s leather jacket and was snuggling his face into it like a pillow. But he didn’t want Aziraphale to sleep all night in the car because that meant  _ Crowley _ would  _ also _ be spending the night in the car too. It’s just the way things are. 

“C’mon angel,” Crowley whispered as he gathered him up in his arms carrying him bridal style to the door. He had to readjust and shift him a bit as he made a demonic miracle of his own of unlocking the door and going up the stairs, causing the angel to bury his face into his neck. 

Crowley sighed, getting into his place, glaring at his plants as he walked through to his bedroom. He carefully laid Aziraphale down on his four poster canopy bed. It was king sized, although that didn’t much matter since it’s not in Crowley’s nature to sleep. In fact, he’d only bought it for times like these- for Aziraphale. 

It still makes the demon a little embarrassed that he purposely picked a matching white bed frame, sheets, and canopy that reminded him of the color of a certain angel’s wings. 

He watched Aziraphale sleep all night long from the window ledge across the room, never having smiled so much for so long as he thought about all the things he’d do for the man on the bed. 

_ He looks so peaceful,  _ Crowley thought,  _ I’ll do anything to make sure he never loses it.  _

When the angel woke, he was confused not remembering the car ride home, but mostly importantly the  _ Nanny  _ thing.

It wasn’t until about two weeks later that it came up again. 

They were both lying in Crowley’s bed, canopy down and closed around them. Here it felt like they could be anybody and do anything; where they can truly be themselves around each other. 

They were talking away, Crowley mentally tucking away all the dreamy looks Aziraphale was giving him despite his heavy eyes. That day they’d been seriously researching and thinking through the impending “big one,” planning for what to do when it did come to be humanity versus heaven and hell. 

But in the bedroom they swore not to talk shop, instead talking about frivolous things like the new lemon tea sold in the shop next door to Aziraphale’s or reminisce about the past.

Crowley was explaining to Aziraphale, who was lying next to him, his annoyance of never being able to travel to Africa when he looked over and noticed that he had fallen asleep. 

“Damn bastard never gets enough sleep trying to stay up with me,” he said, closing his eyes and turning his head just so, so his nose was resting in Aziraphale’s hairline. He left a gentle kiss on his forehead, running his fingers through silky hair, leaving them buried there. 

A quarter of an hour passes like this until Aziraphale sat straight up in bed choking on a gasp. Crowley’s eyes snapped open, yellow eyes glowing ready to fight whatever daft punk that thought it was a good idea to disturb them. He gently untangled himself from the sheets and Aziraphale, giving a sharkish smirk that he hoped was comforting for the time he’d be away. 

He searched every inch of his place quickly, resembling a bat out of hell in his black silky robe. Finding no one to scare the (literal) heavens out of he headed back to his bedroom. He stopped at the threshold, heart beat picking up at the sight before him. 

There swaddled in his bed was Aziraphale with the duvet pulled up to his nose. He was slightly quivering with his hair splayed around his crown like a halo. 

“I heard a noise.” 

It took Crowley a second to stop staring at how cute the angel looked before he started to slightly scowl, keeping a fond smile from playing with his lips. 

He sighed dramatically before sauntering over to the bed and sitting down, “There was nothing there. What do you expect me to do angel?” 

Aziraphale laid his head back further into his pillow in order to look up at Crowley.  _ It’s a damn shame that the curtains are slightly drawn _ , the redhead thought,  _ all this moonlight only makes those gray eyes of his that much more heavenly.  _

Crowley felt like he was getting the only glimpse into the heavens he’d ever get again, getting lost for a sec before chuckling darkly as something came to mind. 

The demon, who had ridiculously slipped on a pair of shades from the pocket of his robe, flipped himself over, landing on his hands and knees over Aziraphale. He fought himself to keep a straight face despite the wide eyes beneath him. 

Crowley softened his features, clearly putting up a farce, as he made his voice as soft as possible giving a wolffish smile. 

“It’s okay my dear, your Nanny will protect you.” 

The eyes of the man under him widened impossibly further, eyebrows lifting.

“What are you going on about Crowley?”

He chuckled throatily leaning forward, “don’t lie to me angel,” he purred into his ear, “I know I heard you right the other night. You like it.” 

“I don’t remember!”

To be fair, the curly headed man was drunk but even if he didn’t remember, Crowley can see the look of excitement rising in his eyes...amongst other things rising. 

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this?” He asked, reaching down and grabbing Aziraphale’s growing erection through the duvet. 

The angel and demon are technically agender and their anatomy doesn’t quite match that of a human. However, they both came to an agreement that they both liked mimicking humans in this department after having roamed Earth for 6000 years experimenting together. 

The angel arched his back, biting his lip trying to not give himself away by moaning and groaning. 

Crowley wasn’t going to have any of that so he lurched forward to do one of his favorite things: kiss his angel.

Their lips were joined when Crowley pulled back the duvet, hand reaching up Aziraphale’s nightgown to grab at his cock. 

The angel twitched when the demon started pumping him slowly, accidentally nipping his lip.

He pulled back, “I’m so sorry Crowley-” 

“Shhhh,” Crowley put a finger up to his pillowy lips to shush him, not being able to resist a quick peck before continuing. 

“You could never hurt me.”

Aziraphale held his breath as Crowley’s facial expression gave way to something that can only be described as longing . His normal expression returned after pecking his lips again before starting to suck where he could feel Aziraphale’s fluttering pulse on his neck that he absolutely loved listening to. 

“As your Nanny I want to give you whatever you want doll face. Every desire, every ounce of pleasure imaginable...”

The angel hissed at the feel of his partner’s hand magically slicking while still wrapped around his shaft. 

“...so let go my dear. Let me be your Nanny for tonight.” 

Aziraphale almost came with that, clenching his teeth and staring at Crowley’s angular shoulder where his robe had slipped off. Six years ago, seeing Crowley start to care for Warlock, being gentle with him, obeying his every whim in front of his parents while also putting his foot down to give the boy what he needed made Aziraphale yearn for that but in a different way. 

The demon most definitely didn’t mean to be but playing the role of Nanny made him even more nurturing and soft around Aziraphale too. Well, more than usual that is. It made the blond want to be babied by the demon, to completely let him be in control. 

Plus seeing Crowley in a dress everyday made Aziraphale hot all over but that was beside the point. 

He quickly thought everything over and Aziraphale came to the conclusion that he  _ did _ like the thought of Crowley doting on him...

“...okay, only if you’re comfortable Crowley.” 

The demon carefully started to slip the angel’s nightie off, licking his lips, “you can call me Nanny for now my sweet.” 

“O-okay N-Nanny”

Yellow eyes met his own and Aziraphale began to wonder if he was going to survive this night with the way he’s looking at him so innocently yet brimming with lust. 

“That’s good baby boy, now relax,” he sucked at one of the angel’s nipples, “let your Nanny make you feel  _ real  _ good.”

He moved on to pay attention to the other nipple, licking and sucking at it, knowing how sensitive his boy’s chest is while still playing with his other nipple.

“ _ Ah,”  _ the blond gasped when Crowley moved to remove his underwear leaving him completely naked before resuming his ministrations with his hand. 

Crowley watched as the cockhead peeping out of his fist had begun leaking precum. He flicked his forked tongue out like a snake, lapping it up, making the curly headed one dig his nails into the sheets, nearly ripping them. 

“Does that feel good darling? Tell Nanny how good it feels.” 

Aziraphale swallowed, body vibrating as he stuttered out, “I-it’s goodd” 

The demon gave him a smirk that would’ve gotten him locked out of Heaven all on its own before licking at his dick like a lolly. 

“ _ Holy shit!”  _

The demon smiled around the base of Aziraphale’s cock, having swallowed it in one fluid motion. He bobbed his head up and down sloppily, drooling, and paying special attention to the angel’s most sensitive spots with his tongue, just as Aziraphale likes it.

By the sounds his partner was making, Crowley pulled off, knowing he was about to come. 

“Oi, swearing isn’t very nice now is it?” 

“No, I’m sorry,” Aziraphale huffed, out of breath. 

“Good, thank you, now would you like more of Nanny’s mouth or something else?”

“Your mouth please.”

So Crowley got to work again, slowly working him up using his wicked tongue. He slid his member all the way to the back of his mouth, the tip kissing his throat. 

He hummed, vibrations making his angel sing for him. Crowley then pushed his head even further down, nose buried in silvery curls as the tip breached his throat. He sat there, purring at Aziraphale’s sweet gasps for air before relaxing his throat, change of pressure sucking all of Aziraphale’s length into the demon’s throat as deep as it could go as he started to bob his head again. 

The angel out right whined, burying both hands in red locks as he felt his Nanny’s throat milk his cock. 

Crowley kept a slow pace, pulling back just far enough for the tip to not slip from his constricting throat. He is always such a tease driving his partner mad by going at a torturously slow rate. The demon new this always caused Aziraphale to start to squirm at the build up of pleasure, balls swelling at the insane need to climax. But as slow the ginger was going, it was too much but not at all enough at the same time. 

It was usually about the time that Crowley starts massaging his shaft with his forked tongue that Aziraphale began to beg, stroking the fire in the pit of the demon’s stomach. 

The angel snapped his fingers, a bottle of slick appearing beside his bare hip. 

Crowley slowly pulled off, giving a raspy chuckle, “well I’ll be damned, it’s a fucking miracle,” he picked up the bottle of lube inspecting it.

“Crowley  _ please _ ,” Aziraphale whispered pleadingly, But it wasn’t enough for Crowley. If the angel wanted what he was asking for he was going to have to ask him properly. So he pretended he didn’t hear him. 

“Hmm don’t think upstairs would approve of  _ this  _ miracle…”

“Nanny  _ please _ , I need you,” he asked louder, and nicely. 

“Oh?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence which made his love  _ whine,  _ “whatever do you need baby?” 

Aziraphale bit his lip, eyebrows knitting together, “ _ you.” _

The demon felt really funny at that. It was like both his heart  _ and  _ dick swelled. He crawled up the angel’s body, looking into those cloudy eyes that were neither light or dark just like the man he loved so dearly.

It didn’t matter if they were playing Nanny or not, Crowley thought back to the promise he made to himself a great time ago, that he’d  _ always  _ take care of his angel, his light, his Aziraphale beyond the end of time. 

He kissed him, long and passionately, hoping it conveys all the love and promise he can’t exactly put in words for Satan to hear. If the devil himself or any other demon found out, Crowley wouldn’t know what to do. 

“Do you want more? Is that it cherub?” 

The angel nodded his head quickly, curls bouncing as he rested his palm over Crowley’s tattoo to bring his face closer in order to kiss him desperately. 

Their noses touched as they just  _ looked at each other  _ for a minute, nearly going cross eyed from their proximity. Aziraphale ran his fingers along Crowley’s jawline and cheekbones before reaching up and sliding his shades off, resting them on the top of his own head. He’s pretty sure he’s the only one the demon would ever let touch them. 

“Darling,” the redhead rasped, kissing the forehead of his lover, “be a dear and get yourself ready for me.” 

Before the question was even out of his mouth Aziraphale had squeezed lube into his fingers. Crowley licked his lips watching the angel spread himself before pushing in a single digit. The demon noticed how his partner hissed just a tad as he added a second finger much too quickly and that just would not do.

“Hold on sweetheart, let Nanny do this ‘Kay?” 

Aziraphale withdrew his own fingers motioning for Crowley’s hand to squirt the lube on. The angel preferred Crowley’s fingers instead anyway if he was being honest. 

Aziraphale cursed as Crowley teased his entrance and perineum with dripping fingers. 

“What’s the magic words?” 

“ _ Ah, um,”  _ the blond gasped, unable to think. 

_ “ _ Hmmm?” 

“P-please?” 

“Please  _ what _ ?” 

“Please  _ Nanny!” _

The redhead granted him mercy, sliding a single finger into his tight wet heat. The demon felt around inside of him, trying to find the spot that makes his baby’s world come crashing down while he adjusted. Given the a-okay, he slid a second finger in with the first and eventually a third. 

Aziraphle was  _ writhing  _ on the bed, letting out little  _ ah’s  _ and  _ ooh’s _ as his Nanny pleasured him, scissoring him open with three fingers. The angel squirmed as the demon watched him, praising him for how good he was doing. 

Crowley used his free hand to wrap a thick thigh around him, Aziraphale getting the hint even through the haze of pleasure to wrap his other one around him too. 

The demon leaned forward, nearly bending his partner in half, to place kisses all over his face, fingers never ceasing. He pulled back just in time to watch as Aziraphale closed his for a kiss but instead they flew open, mouth forming an “o” as fingers pressed in to his prostate. 

_ “Nanny _ ,” the angel breathed, throwing his head back as the pressure turned into a massage. 

“ _ Mmmm, _ ” the demon groaned sliding off of his knees to be flat with the mattress. He ground his erection into the bed, unable to resist. 

He eased his fingers out, unsatisfied with the mattress, craving the feel of something else. His love out right whined at the loss, glowing from his pleasure, giving Crowley  _ those  _ eyes of his. 

The man on top chortled, “wouldn’t you rather me be inside you,” he grabbed himself through his boxers.

He fondled himself, making it visibly leak pre-cum through the material. Aziraphle was up on his elbows, wanting a better look before readjusting himself up higher on the pillows. 

Their lips met once again, foreheads pressed against each other as the angel watched him pull it out over the top of his waistband. They both watched as he pumped it slowly, pearly pink head peeking out of the foreskin. 

“Hand me the lube, angel”

He grabbed the lube but instead of handing it to his lover he poured some out onto his own hands. Crowley wasn’t average size by any means, a fact that never ceases to amaze Aziraphale. He wrapped his hand around him, fingers nearly unable to meet each other from the demon’s thick girth. 

The curly headed one spread the lube along his length, watching as the demon’s eyes fluttered. 

“You want Nanny to make love to you doll?” 

Aziraphale nearly exploded, from the way Crowley was looking at him, the timber of his voice to the  _ actual question itself _ , the angel was beside himself. The only noise he was capable of making was a choked out moan as he let go of his member, length slapping against Crowley’s robe in an arch. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the demon scoffed.

He lifted up the front of his robe, purposefully like he would his dress, pulling his boxers down under his balls. Further still he teased, watching the angel’s arsehole twitch as he smacked the top of his dick on it a few times before slowly pressing in. 

“ _ Hnggghhh,”  _ Aziraphle made an animalistic noise as he smacked at Crowley’s wrist until he held his hand. 

“I’m here special boy, do you need me to pul-“

“ _ No!”  _ the angel exclaimed, thighs unconsciously squeezing tighter around his partner at the thought of losing that delicious pressure that was splitting him open. 

“I-I just need a minute,” he tried again. 

The angel got butterflies in his stomach watching Crowley spoil him by placing kisses anywhere he could reach. After a second he moved his hips, testing the waters. He was satisfied, not only with his adjustment but the outright hiss that came from his lover. 

“Aziraphle, angel, fuck you feel so good,” the redhead grunted as he bottomed out. 

The feeling of Crowley’s robe gracing his skin turned the angel on even more with each roll of his partner’s hips, reminding him of that stunning black corset dress would wear to the ambassador’s. 

The angel couldn’t tell if it was just his imagination or not but with every thrust he swore he felt the demon’s tip tickle his belly button from the inside, making his thighs tremble with the slow pace Crowley was keeping. 

The demon’s mouth hung slightly open, drowning in the feeling of Aziraphale wrapped around him, keeping a constant rhythm of grinding against his prostate. 

“ _ Nannyyyyy _ ” the Angel whined.

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“Harder”

Crowley clenched his jaw, willing himself not to lose his shit at Aziraphle’s gentle request.

“Harder?,” he roughly fucked himself in, “is that what you want darling?”

Aziraphale wailed, eyes watering with how good it all felt.

“Nanny was going to make soft and slow love to you,” Crowley huffed, “Guess angel wants a good fuck instead doesn’t he?” 

The demon grabbed the back of Aziraphale’s thighs, throwing them on to each shoulder completely shadowing the angel’s body with his own in order to dick in even deeper. 

“You want Nanny to fuck you good and hard Aziraphale?”

The angel began to babble at his point, jaw hanging wide open, body bent in half completely at his lover’s mercy. 

“ _ NannyNannyNannyNannny,”  _ the angel chanted, feeling close to orgasming, wings threatening to spread out any minute now. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you doll face...so  _ close.” _

A shimmery light surrounded them, brightening their little world inside the canopy. 

“Hhhhhhh,” the angel groaned, feeling like a string broke as his body was doused in bliss while his wings broke out from underneath him. His knuckles were pale where they were bunched in the sheets, other hand leaving scratches down the demon’s back. 

Crowley lightly bit into Aziraphale’s shoulder where he's buried his face into his neck, dark wings shivering as he rode out his own wave from inside the angel. 

It took a while for them both to calm down, Crowley finally being able to peel off the rest of his clothes as soon as he could move. 

They wrapped each other up in their wings as Aziraphale fell fast asleep in his demon’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe
> 
> Mine is probably the reference to Toto’s Africa 😏


End file.
